Beanie Boos
by SailorMarble14
Summary: When a young Bunny named Bloom and her friends go to Earth, they meet Ella, her best friends Jasmine and Sky, and a new shy student named Scarlett, as they go on many adventures, collecting Magicards, and meeting lots of new friends along the way. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Beanie Boos Episode 1

**Hey! I'm on Spring Break! And here is my new story to start it off. I decided to write this story, after starting to collect Beanie Boos back in August, I decided 'Why not! Write a Beanie Boo story!' so I did!**

**Not sure if this will be with the Total Drama section or Total Drama Crossover section. If it needs to be moved let me know in the reviews.**

**So now that I'm on Spring Break I'll have more fanfic writing time, but I'll also be watching anime as well, so stories will take a while, but I'll try to get alot done a.s.a.p**

**So enjoy the story!**

'Once upon time, there lived a world where pets lived in harmony and peace in the Rainbow World. They where called the Beanie Boos! Each Beanie Boo had a sparkle in their eyes that got them different magical powers depending on their color. One day a magical power called Dark Power came, and split the world apart, creating a dark world of there own. Some pets tried to go after the darkness, but where captured. The queen was upset, so she used her magic and stopped the darkness from using magic for a long time. Even though the pets that where taken still haven't been found, that is why each pet has to be given a magician from the human world to stop the Dark Power before they use their power to conquer the Human World and the Rainbow World.'

A multi- colored bunny, named Bloom, was reading a small little picture book that read this whole story. "After so many years. The Dark Power has been living low for so long, and one day might wake up." Bloom read. Bloom turned the page and frowned seeing there was nothing else written.

"Bloom!" Someone called out. The pet that came was a small pink Chihuahua with multi colored spots. Her name was Cancun. Another pet that joined her was a grey and pink Raccoon, named Rocco.

"Hey guys!" Bloom said closing her book, and putting it away.

"Come on you better hurry if you want to meet the other pets to the human world." Another pet said. The other pet was a small white cat with black and pink spots named Muffin.

Bloom smiled widely, and put her book and other items she would need, and ran out the door.

"There she goes." Rocco said. Muffin and Cancun looked at each other and followed their friend.

As the last pet left, the portal to Earth was ready to close. "Wait!" Bloom yelled.

But it was too late the portal closed. Bloom stopped running, and sighed in sadness that she didn't make it to the human world.

"Don't worry Bloom there will be next time." Muffin said putting her paw on Bloom's shoulder.

"Ok." Bloom said with a sigh.

Opening: Twinkle Heart

At Earth on a small little city called Harmony City, a young girl was getting ready for school. She had black hair and it was tied with a pink ribbon, and she wore a blue school uniform. This girl was named Ella.

"Done." Ella said after she tied her ribbon on. She went downstairs to have a normal breakfast, and then go off to school.

"I'm going to school see you later!" She yelled to her family, as she ran out the door.

Back in the Rainbow World, Bloom and her friends were walking back to Bloom's house to have some snacks in hopes of cheering up their friend.

Bloom then saw the portal glowing, and she took a closer look. Rocco, Muffin, and Cancun saw her and gasped.

"Bloom! Don't!" Muffin yelled.

But it was too late; Bloom then fell into the portal. The other pets then looked in, and saw Bloom still falling in till she was gone.

"Oh no what do we do?!" Muffin asked now worried for their friend.

"I guess we have to go in and rescue her." Cancun said.

"Agreed, but we should tell the queen first before we go." Muffin said starting to feel better.

"We won't have time guys we need to save Bloom and fast." Rocco said. She then went into the portal to chase after her friend.

"Wait for me!" Muffins said deciding on Rocco's plan then Cancun's.

Cancun sighed and went into the portal just in time before it closed.

Back at Earth, Ella was on a bridge feeling the warm spring breeze.

Just then, Ella then looked up, and saw something from the sky. "What is that?" Ella said. Just then Bloom came falling from the sky after being sent from her world to Ella's world.

"Help me!" Bloom yelled. Ella yelled in surprise, and at that moment Bloom bumped into Ella.

As they bumped into each other, a small smart phone like device, and a key came out from Bloom's bag, and landed on the ground.

"Ow. Ow." Bloom said rubbing her head. Ella did the same. Ella then saw a small smart phone device that was pink and had a pink button on the side there was a small charm that had a pink key with a heart shaped ruby.

"What's this?" Ella asked herself.

Bloom was so dizzy from the fall she was walking away, leaving Ella with the device. Along with that Bloom also left her bag that carried her story.

Ella then turned on the device and it glowed showing a heart on the screen. Ella's eyes widen when she saw a bunch of the Magicards on the screen. She also saw Bloom's bag and looked at the book cover.

"Hey Ella!" A friend of Ella called out. Ella's friend had short black hair, and brown eyes. She wore the same uniform as Ella, but this time she wore earrings that where shaped into feathers.

"Ella?" Another friend asked. This other friend had tanned skin, brown eyes; dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and was tall.

Ella then looked up, and hid the book and the smart phone behind her. "Oh Jasmine! Sky! Good Morning!" Ella yelled being surprised.

"What's that you have?" Sky asked.

"I don't know I just found it after…" Ella stopped knowing her friends wouldn't believe her if she told them a bunny landed on her. "I just found it." She said getting up.

"Well come on were going to be late for school." Jasmine said.

Ella smiled, and put the book in her backpack, and caught up to her friends.

Bloom took a few deep breaths, and sat down under a tree. Since she got dizzy from the fall. "That was a deep fall, I better get some reading done before I find my way back." Bloom then started to realize that she lost her book, and then remembered what happened to her book.

"Oh no." Bloom whispered.

At Ella's school, her and her friends where having a talk about their weekend, and how they enjoyed it. Ella smiled as she saw a girl with orange hair tied into a bun, and wearing glasses going inside the girl.

"Is that girl you were telling us Ella?" Sky asked.

"Yep!" Ella said smiling.

"I heard of her, her name is Scarlett, and she just transferred here." Jasmine explained.

The girl with glasses saw them, and just ran inside the school. Ella frowned when she saw the girl leave.

"Don't worry Ella, she'll open up soon." Jasmine said rubbing her back.

"Ok." Ella said giving a small smile. Ella and her friends then went inside the school.

Meanwhile, Bloom was looking around for the book. "Where is it? Where is it?" She repeated looking all over for the book. What she didn't notice that she went all her way to Ella's school.

"Ok where am I?" Bloom asked herself. She then looked around the school, but saw nobody there since everyone was in class by now.

Bloom then saw a window and tried to look into it, but with her being a small tiny bunny she couldn't.

Ella was in class following along with a book, but at times she would look at Scarlett. Ella then looked outside too see Bloom trying to find a way inside so she could look for a book.

"A bunny?" Ella said to herself.

A bit later during lunch, Ella decided not to eat and look at the device and looked at it some more. Just then the device started glowing and two pairs of cards.

The cards had a multi-colored dress with a pastel pink ribbon on the chest, and a white ribbon in the middle of the dress, and the other card had a white tiara in it.

Bloom then saw Ella, and was ready to get back her device.

"That looks cute. I really would love to wear it!" Ella said in excitement. Ella then saw a small the key, and put it at the top, and it showed a scanning section, and was ready to scan the card, when suddenly Bloom came and snatched it away.

"Hey wait!" Ella yelled, as she got up and chased the bunny, but then she saw the bell ring, and decides to get it later.

After lunch the whole day Ella was thinking about what the device was, and why the bunny took it. After school, Ella quickly ran out, and looked for the bunny.

Speaking of Bloom, Bloom was hiding in the same park she bumped into Ella in. "That was close." Bloom whispered.

Ella was looking around for the bunny, and smiled when she saw her. "Found you." Ella said running to Bloom.

Bloom spotted her, and ran for her life, suddenly a car came, and was ready to hit Bloom, when suddenly Ella came, and saved it.

"Thanks." Bloom said.

"Your welcome. My name is Ella." Ella introduced giving a smile. Weird thing is, she wasn't weird out that the bunny is talking.

Bloom smiled back. "I'm Bloom. Nice to meet you." Bloom said.

Ella smiled back, and suddenly the device was glowing. "The Beanie Pad is glowing!" Bloom yelled.

Just then a new set of cards went to Ella, and they were idol outfits.

The idol outfit was pink with frilly sleeves, small magenta gloves, a pinkish-red skirt, and small pink boots.

"What are these?" Ella asked.

"Those are Magicards!" Bloom cheered.

"Magicards?" Ella said surprised.

"Anytime you help me you get more of them, and they are handy trust me." Bloom explained.

"Handy?" Ella asked looking at the new cards.

In a dark palace, a black cat wearing a purple mask was looking into a crystal ball, and smirked when seeing Bloom. "So that's where you are?" She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Beanie Boos Episode 2

**Hey Everyone! Check it out! Got the next chapter uploaded!**

**I haven't been getting many comments and/or faves on this story, so please check it out and fave the story.**

**Also since school is almost done in a month, which means I have to focus on my studdies and do my best studding for the finals that will be in June, but at least in June I'll be working on stories, but I have other plans for the summer as well.**

**1\. I'll be watching anime! I'm a bit behind in some animes and I need catch up by hording anime watching**

**2\. Playing Pokemon. I just restarted playing Pokemon Platinum, and I might play some more over the summer as well, along with other games as well.**

**3\. Hanging out with friends. Me and my friends are planing to hang out to shop or watch movies, and with my skype account I'll be talking on Skype as well.**

**4\. (Which is a maybe) I might be getting a summer job, and that might take a BUNCH of more time over the summer.**

**That's mostly my plans for summer, but don't worry I'll try to get some stories done as soon as possible. **

**Also, for the idea of this story and this chapter, you should thank my close friend AnimeToonz19 with this chapter, and now I'm able to go through the next two chapters with no problems at all.**

**Well enough of me talking enjoy the story.**

**Total Drama, Beanie Boos don't belong to me, but the story does.**

After a long day for Ella meeting Bloom, and finding a mysterious object, Ella went to her room and lay down in her bed to rest.

Bloom then got out of her backpack and stretched and looked around the room Ella was in.

"Wow this place is so cute!" Bloom said getting out of Ella's bag and looking at Ella's room.

Ella's room was like a total fairytale. The walls were pink with pictures of princesses she drew, a cute bed, a small desk, TV, and a bookshelf filled with fairytales.

"Thanks, well this is my room make yourself comfortable." Ella said as she put the device on her desk along with some homework.

Bloom roamed around the room, and stopped when she looked at the stars at the window. Ella then looked at Bloom, and went to her.

"I miss my friends, they all went looking for me, so who knows where they are." Bloom said looking down.

Ella petted Bloom, and she looked up with a smile. "Thanks Ella. Do you think I'll see my friends again?" She asked.

Ella smiled and nodded. "I promise you will."

Bloom smiled in reply, and suddenly the device was glowing. Ella turned around and went towards it. Bloom followed her, and smiled. "The Boo Pad is in full activation!" Bloom cheered, now having her mood changed.

"The Boo Pad?" Ella asked.

"Here I'll show you." Bloom smiled and tapped the screen, and suddenly it started glowing.

(OP: Really? Seriously! Magical Jewel )

After a few seconds, Ella closed her eyes, and then opened them too see she was in a purple dress with green flowers around the waist, and lavender shoes with a pink flower on them, along with a flower crown.

Ella looked at herself, and smiled. "I look just like a princess." She said.

"A flower princess!" Bloom replied. She was then picked up and hugged by Ella. Bloom smiled seeing her new friend is happy about this.

"And if you want to switch out of the clothes, just click the card again." Bloom explained.

"Ok." Ella replied. She did what she was told, and she was back in her clothes she wore today.

Back at the Dark Palace the black cat was running towards her master's room. "Master!" She said panting.

"What is it Jinxy?" She said not facing her pet, and saying her name.

"I found where the other pets went." Jinxy replied.

"Really." The master said with a smirk on her face.

The next morning Ella was brushing her hair, and getting ready for the next day at school.

"So going to school Ella?" Bloom asked.

Ella turned around after putting on her headband. "Yep, I'm also bringing you around, just don't come out when I need you too. Don't want teachers to think I brought a toy, or a pet to school."

As Ella explained Bloom went into the bag. Ella then put her Boo Pad in her backpack as well, went downstairs to eat breakfast, and ran out the house for school.

As Ella was running she saw Sky walking to school. "Hey Sky!" Ella waved. However, she bumped into Scarlett again.

"S-Sorry." Ella apologized. But, Scarlett just took it, and walked to school. Ella frowned and sighed not knowing how she can get Scarlett to be her friend.

"Hey Ella." Sky said running to her friend.

"Oh hi Sky." Ella said starting to give a small smile.

The two friends continued on their way to school, when Ella had something in her mind to say to her friend.

"Hey Sky, there is something I need to tell you." Ella said.

"Sure what is it?" Sky replied.

Ella took a few deep breaths, and opened her mouth ready to tell Sky about Bloom.

Just then, before Ella could talk Cancun fell from the sky, and landed on Sky.

"Sky! Are you ok?" Ella asked.

Bloom got out of Ella's bag and went towards her Chihuahua friend. "Cancun, are you alright?!" Bloom asked.

Sky then looked at Bloom, and back at the little dog falling off Sky, and landing perfectly. "Yeah I'm fine! What about you?" Cancun asked.

Sky then looked up, and freaked out when she saw Bloom and Cancun talking. "You. I-I mean they, can talk!" Sky said freaking out.

"Yep! I'm Bloom! And this is Cancun!" Bloom said introducing herself and her friend.

"Hi." Cancun said.

Sky then looked at Ella, who was now frowning, and suddenly she remembered what Ella was going to tell her just now. "Is that what you were going to tell me?" Sky asked.

Ella nodded in reply. Sky looked at her friend, and back at the two cute animals. She then kneeled down to Cancun's level, and held her hand out. Cancun sniffed it, and smiled with that Sky petted her, and suddenly she started glowing.

Out of Cancun's glittery eyes was the Boo Pad in the same color and style as Ella's. With it were 10 Magicards. "Wow, what are these?" Sky asked.

"Those are Magicards." Ella said. "You get them after you help your Beanie Boo partner." She explained.

"Really? Wow!" Sky said looking at all the cards.

Sky then touched the pink dress card with light blue and light yellow flowers on them, and suddenly it started to glow, and Sky was wearing the dress with a lavender flower on her head like a headband.

Sky looked at her dress, and was a bit embarrassed to been seen in this kind of dress.

"Don't be embarrassed Sky, I think you look pretty in that dress." Ella said.

Sky stopped and stared at her friend, who was smiling at her beautiful dress. "Th-Thanks Ella, but you know this isn't my style right."

"To me it looks really pretty." Ella replied. Sky smiled back with her friend's complement.

"But one question. When will this wear off?" Sky asked.

"That's easy!" Cancun said. She then clicked the card again, and Sky went back to her regular school uniform.

"Wow! Thanks!" Sky said.

"No problem." Cancun replied.

The two girls got to school and sat down on their seats, and stayed quiet.

After class Sky and Ella were outside, and talked with their beanie boos. "So why are you guys here?" Sky asked.

"Well we weren't really supposed to come to Earth. You see Bloom fell into one of the portals to here, and me and my friends were supposed to find her." Cancun explained.

"Wait. You didn't tell me that Bloom." Ella said.

Bloom rubbed that back of her head, and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Yeah you see certain Beanie Boos are sent to Earth to become a partner for a human to train them to be a magician." Cancun explained.

"Magician?" Sky asked.

"Yep, a magician could be a young boy or girl, and are each given a Beanie Boo Pad, or for short the Boo Pad." Bloom said explaining about the Boo Pad.

Sky and Ella went into their backpacks, and took out there Boo Pads. "You mean these right?" Ella asked.

Bloom and Cancun nodded. "You see the Magicards you receive are when you help us with a mission, and they help you with anything." Cancun said.

"It can help you win contest, and you win more cards. Or if your on a mission helping to find Beanie Boos those are perfect times to change into different clothes." Bloom explained.

"Here is more on it." Bloom said grabbing at her book. Ella and Sky took the book, and looked into it. The two turned pages, and saw the home where Beanie Boos live in, and also saw what levels of magicians, and what contest and missions there are.

"Wow there is so many on here." Sky said looking at the book.

"It's like on huge Fairy Tale about you guys!" Ella replied.

Sky then turned the page, and saw there was a dark nighttime castle. "What is this place?" Sky asked.

"That's The Bad Dream Castle!" Bloom and Cancun screamed at the same time.

"Bad Dream Castle." Sky and Ella said at the same time.

"That's right that's the place where bad magic is, and bad magic is really powerful and evil!" Bloom yelled.

"There are 2 pets that live there with their master named Jinxy and Scarem, and what we know is they are bad news, and they stole the 6 Heroes!" Cancun explained.

"That's awful." Ella whispered looking at the dark castle. Just then she remembered seeing a castle like this before, but doesn't remember if it was dream or not.

Sky, along with Bloom and Cancun then looked at Ella, who was now looking down. "Ella. Are you alright?" Bloom asked, now worried for her partner.

Ella escaped her thoughts, and nodded slowly. "Yeah I'm fine." She said with a small smile. "Guys, I think I already have a mission planed for us." Ella spoke up. "How about we rescue The 6 Heroes! Together!" She explained now holding Sky's hand.

Sky looked up and smiled, along with Bloom and Cancun. "I think that would be a perfect mission, Ella, but I have a small mission myself, if we could do that first?" Cancun asked.

Ella nodded. "Sure what is it?" She asked.

"Well you see, me and Bloom's friends Muffin and Rocco also followed us here, and I think we got separated." Cancun explained as she talked about the whereabouts of their friends.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will find them, I mean they shouldn't be too far." Sky said.

Later walking home, Scarlett was seen reading a book, when suddenly Muffin fell from the sky and landed somewhere in the park. Scarlett closed her book and went towards the clearing, and saw Muffin struggling to get up.

"A-Are you ok?" Scarlett asked.

Muffin looked up at Scarlett and smiled showing she found her partner.

Muffin nodded, "Yes." She said in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Beanie Boos Episode 3

**Well here is another story for you guys tonight. Thanks for my best friend AnimeToonz19 for giving me ideas on how to start this chapter, and how to finish it. I'm glad you helped me on this.**

**Also, this story will move to Crossovers since I'll be having other characters appear soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beanie Boos or the characters just the story.**

Scarlett was walking home, holding little Muffin in her hands. She kept her hidden not sure how anyone would react seeing her with a little cat. When she came home she quietly went to her room, and put Muffin down.

"Ok where home." Scarlett said. Muffin looked around her room, which was clean, and had lots of books.

"Wow its really comfortable here." Muffin said looking at the room.

Scarlett smiled, and said, "Thank you." Muffin smiled back, and decided to lie down on her bed. Scarlett smiled, put her bag down, and sat down on her desk, and started to work on some homework.

As Muffin was lying down she put a Boo Pad on Scarlett's bed.

(OP: Really? Seriously! Magical Jewel!)

The next morning while walking to school Sky was waiting at a bridge where Ella met Bloom before, waiting for Ella. Cancun looked at Sky who was now feeling impatient. "She'll show up don't worry." Cancun reassured.

"Ok." Sky sighed. Cancun gave a small frown, but then something caught her eye. She saw Scarlett walking to school, and inside her bag was Muffin. Cancun knew because of how Muffin had a pink ear, which was sticking out.

"Muffin." Cancun whispered, but it was loud enough for Sky to hear.

"Did you say something Cancun?" Sky asked.

Cancun looked up and was about to say something when Ella and Bloom came by. "Sorry I'm late. Overslept." Ella said.

"It took me a while to wake her up." Bloom said taking a few deep breaths after running and trying to wake up Ella.

"Ella try not to wake up late again." Sky said. Ella rubbed the back of her head and had a sorry look on her face.

"Is something wrong Ella?" Sky asked, seeing her friend sad.

Ella looked up and shook it off like nothing was wrong. "Oh I'm fine." She said giving a smile.

Sky still wasn't convinced. "If something's wrong you can tell me." She said.

Ella sighed, she wanted to tell Sky that she wants to be friends with Scarlett, but doesn't know what to say or do, since Scarlett has been avoiding her for a while since she came to the school. However, she thought of telling her friends sooner or later to get advice on how to become friends with Scarlett.

"Well you see." Ella started, but was cut off when she heard the bell ring. "I'll tell you later. Come on where going to be late!" Ella said as she ran to get to school.

Sky just shrugged and followed her. When Sky caught up to Ella, there two little pets decided to talk to each other.

"What's wrong with Ella?" Cancun asked.

Bloom shrugged. "Not sure." The two animals just looked down, as they stayed into there bags and stayed quiet.

When the two girls made it to class on time. Scarlett came a few minutes later, holding her bag tightly due to Muffin being inside, and looking down.

Sky saw her, and just for Ella decided to say hi to her. "Hi Scarlett." Sky said. Scarlett didn't reply and just went to sit down. Ella saw this, and looked down, but Bloom gave comfort to her friend.

As Bloom was comforting Ella, Cancun tapped on Bloom's shoulder when they saw Muffin peeking out of Scarlett's bag. "Hi guys." Muffin whispered to Cancun and Bloom so anyone else won't catch her in the classroom.

"Muffin." Cancun and Bloom said at the same time, also whispering.

"What are you guys doing here?" Muffin asked still whispering.

"I'm with Ella." Bloom whispered.

"And I'm with Sky." Cancun whispered. The two pets pointed at their human friends sitting down paying attention in class.

Muffin smiled seeing her friends found partners to be with, and smiled when she introduced hers. "Mine is Scarlett."

Bloom and Cancun smiled. Suddenly, something in Bloom's mind clicked. "Guys I think Ella is trying her best to be friends with Scarlett." Bloom said. "Muffin. Ask Scarlett to join us for lunch later." Muffin nodded and smiled.

Later at lunch Ella and Sky where sitting down together. "So Ella? Why do you want to be friends with Scarlett?" Bloom asked.

Ella then looked down. "You see I've been trying to get Scarlett to be our friend, but she then gets nervous around me for some reason." Ella explained.

"Really? Is there any reason why?" Cancun asked.

"Well I'm not sure." Ella said. Sky, Cancun, and Bloom looked at each other.

Muffin looked at her friends with there human friends, and frowned. She then saw Scarlett sitting down by herself. "Scarlett? Why are you sitting by yourself?" Muffin asked.

"I just feel like being alone." Scarlett replied.

"Really?" Muffin asked.

Scarlett nodded. Muffin looked back at Ella and Sky, and thought of a perfect idea. "Why don't you talk to Ella and Sky?" Muffin asked.

Scarlett looked down, and looked nervous as well. "Well. I. I." Scarlett stuttered.

Muffin looked worried at her friend. "What is it?" Muffin asked.

"I just moved to this school, so I'm shy." Scarlett said giving a sheepish smile.

Muffin then smiled, and gave Scarlett an encouraging talk. "So go make some friends, you won't know till you try." Muffin said.

"Well. I. I. I don't know. Scarlett said looking down, and more shy then ever.

"Here I'll help you." Muffin said as she ran off to where Ella and Sky where sitting down.

"Muffin where are you going?" Scarlett asked as she ran to catch up with Muffin. Muffin then went to Ella and Sky, and sat down with a smile.

Since Ella and Sky didn't know about Muffin yet, they just saw her as a cute little kitty. "Aww a cute little kitty." Ella said holding Muffin.

"She's so adorable." Sky replied petting Muffin, which is making her blush.

Bloom and Cancun smiled. "Ella. Sky. This is out friend Muffin." Bloom said introducing their other friend.

"Nice to meet you Muffin." Sky said.

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for taking care of my friends." Muffin said.

"Your welcome. " Ella said giving a hug.

Scarlett finally caught up to Muffin, but stood there shocked seeing she went to Ella and Sky. Ella and Sky looked up when they saw her. Muffin jumped from Ella's arms and went into Scarlett's.

"Muffin. Your with Scarlett?" Sky asked.

Muffin nodded. "Scarlett, go introduce yourself." Muffin said.

Scarlett nervously walked up to the two girls, and took a deep breath. "H-Hi. I'm S-Scarlett." Scarlett said stuttering as she introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Ella. And this is my best friend Sky." Ella said as she introduced herself and her friend.

"Hi Scarlett. I'm Bloom!" Bloom said introducing herself.

"And I'm Cancun! Where friends with Muffin." Cancun said introducing herself.

"Muffin's friends?" Scarlett asked seeing Bloom and Cancun.

"So Scarlett. How come you never talked to us before?" Sky asked.

"Well you see." Scarlett was the cut off when she heard the bell. "Oh! I-I'll tell you guys later. Muffin let's go!" Scarlett called out.

Muffin and the other two pets looked confused, but Muffin decided to follow Scarlett, as Bloom and Cancun decided to go back into their owner's bag. "Guess we better go as well." Ella said.

"Right." Sky replied. The two then went back to class.

Back at the Dark Palace, Jinxy and Scarem where setting up a potion spell to make people stuck in a place, and never come out.

"How long will it take." The mysterious person from before said.

"Hold on master. Where almost done." Jinxy said as he dropped in the last ingredient. Just then the potion was done, and put into a small orb shaped bottle.

"It's done." Scarem cheered.

The master of the two pets smiled. "Perfect." She said.

Back at school, school has just ended, and everyone is ready to go home. Scarlett was also ready to go home, but was stopped when Ella called out her name. "Scarlett!"

"Hey Scarlett want to join me and Ella today?" Sky asked.

Scarlett smiled and was ready to take the offer, but she was pulled back from something from her past. "S-Sorry I have somewhere to go. Bye!" Scarlett said as she ran off.

"Scarlett." Ella said.

Scarlett was running, and when she was far away from the school took some deep breaths. "Scarlett? What's wrong?" Muffin asked coming out of the bag. "You where doing so good."

"I just can't be alone again." Scarlett said.

"What's wrong?" Muffin asked.

Meanwhile, Scarem and Jinxy where going around town, and seeing which person they can use there new plan on. "See anyone yet Scarem?" Jinxy asked.

"Nope." Scarem replied. "Wait." Scarem then saw Scarlett walking, and talking to Muffin. Scarem then smirked and decided to use their new plan on Scarlett.

"You see back at my old school, I had no friends, so I was always alone." Scarlett explained, telling her story to Muffin. "I tried to make friends one time, but no one wanted to be friends with me. I try and try, but no luck. So when I moved here. I decided to stay alone." Scarlett explained, and not noticing the environment she's in started to get foggy, due to the potion Scarem used.

"Scarlett. You know you should never focus on the past. You should look towards the future." Muffin said.

Scarlett looked at her. "You see Ella and Sky are nice people, and they would always be with you and be your friends no matter what." Muffin explained.

"How do you know?" Scarlett asked.

"Because I've known Bloom and Cancun for a long time, and I know that when they picked them, they where the right ones. Bloom and Cancun would never go to anyone hurtful towards my friend." Muffin explained.

Scarlett's eyes widen. "Really? You see me as your friend?" Scarlett asked.

Muffin nodded. "Yeah! Your really kind and sweet." She added.

Scarlett took off her glasses, and whipped the tears away from her eyes. "Muffin. Thank you." Scarlett said giving a smile.

"Your welcome." Muffin smiled back. Just then smiled faded, when Muffin saw she was in a non-familiar place. "Uh Scarlett are you sure where going the right way?"

Scarlett then looked around, and saw they where somewhere unfamiliar place. "I think we went to the wrong street. Come on let's go back." Scarlett said. However, no matter where they go it was the same place all over again.

"Ok where are we?" Scarlett asked starting to freak out. As she was freaking out, her Boo Pad fell out. Muffin saw this, and got out of her bag, and gave it to her. "What is that?"

"It's your Boo Pad, Ella and Sky have this as well." Muffin explained. Scarlett grabbed it and turned it on, and two pairs of Magicards came out. "Now just use these cards, and you and me will have magical powers that will help us." Muffin explained again.

Scarlett looked at the cards, and decided to transform with them. Her idol outfit was white with a pink ribbon on the front, and a black ribbon on the back, along with a candy ribbon on the bun of her hair, one black boot, and one white boot both with pink laces, and white gloves.

"What's this?" Scarlett asked looking at her outfit.

"That's the power of the Magicards." Muffin said. Just then Muffin started glowing, and held her paw out for Scarlett. "Scarlett grab my paw."

Scarlett looked at her hands, and then held Muffin's hand, and suddenly the fog cleared. As the fog cleared, Ella and Sky where standing there after trying to find her and smiled seeing Scarlett is all right.

"What just happened?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett!" Ella and Sky yelled, giving their friend a hug. Bloom and Cancun did the same for Muffin. Scarlett smiled seeing Muffin was right.

Jinxy and Scarem glared, and ran back to their master about what they saw.

A bit later, Ella and Sky followed Scarlett to her house. "Hey Ella. I have to apologize for how I acted towards you." Scarlett said.

"Hey. Don't worry Scarlett where friends now, so you don't have to worry." Ella said.

"I know, but I should of given you a chance then just being away from you." Scarlett replied.

"Hey. Ella said don't worry besides where now a team now, and were going to work together. Right?" Sky asked.

"Right!" Ella, and the three pets replied. They group looked at Scarlett who smiled and agreed as well.

With that, those three girls became friends, there pets where proud at them, but Bloom remembered something. "Wait! Where missing someone!" Bloom yelled.

"What!" Everyone else yelled.

Back at Jasmine's house she heard something in the bushes, and when she went to take a peek she was surprised to see Rocco there.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

So many of you guys are wondering, when I'll upload the next chapter of Beanie Boos or Yoohoo and Friends. Well, sadly I'm discontinuing both stories!

Yes, you heard right, both stories are no longer going to be written by me. I was going to delete it, but I did enjoy writing it, and I don't want to delete anything! So yeah, I'm no longer writing these stories, plus I have these stories posted on DA and I don't want to go through all of them to delete, so they are discontinued.

Other reasons why I'm discontinuing it:

I moved on- I'm more focused on Pokemon, FNAF, and Warriors fanfics at the moment, and I feel like I should move on.

I feel like most people besides those who read, faved, and reviewed didn't like the concept of the stories.

I also don't have motivation to write any more chapters.

Sorry of those who enjoyed it.


End file.
